Lawyer & Angel
by T'PeeJ
Summary: David is drunk one night and sees something he doesn't believe in. Angel side of the story "Angel,Lawyer, demon, oh boy"


Title: Lawyer & Angel (Boomtown/Angel crossover)

Author: T'PeeJ

**Characters/Pairing**:David McNorris, Joel Stevens, Bobby 'Fearless' Smith, Ray, Tom, Teresa, Angel, Cordy, Wesley, Gunn  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: David is drunk on night and sees something he doesn't believe in.  
**Warning**: The of season one of Boomtown second season of Angel  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own Boomtown or Angel they are owned by other, I'm just playing around with them. Wanted to see if David could play nice with Angel.  
**Word Count**:6627

Speical thanks to the ladies of the Tinman Fangirls chat group for all the help they gave me to write this. Also a bigger thanks to diesa_j for putting up with me and beta'ing this for me.

David McNorris stagged out to his car. He knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink, but fuck it. If the DDA of LA couldn't get drunk of once in awhile, then this life was hellva lot crapper then he thought.

Getting out his keys, David had some how got out of the bar without the bartender seeing him and trying to take his keys away. He got the key in the door on the first try and the lock unlocked for him. He getting into the car without hitting his head on the door jam. He started it up and got the tunes playing loudly. He drove down Olive street. Stopping at a light at W Alameda Ave, when something crashed into the side of McNorris' car.

David sat there for a whole second before getting out of the vehicle. There were two men, David turned his head slightly to look at their faces. They weren't normal looking, he could swear they had fangs. They were on his car fighting each other. A couple of seconds later three other people came into view. A black man had a battle ax and white guy was carrying a sword, David thought it was a broad sword. A few seconds later a girl showed up carrying a cross bow.

Turning around in a circle, David was checking to see if someone was trying to play a joke on him. He didn't see any camera's around. So this couldn't have been a joke.

"What hell is going on?" yelled David.

"Shut up," yelled the girl. "And get your ass down!"

David just stared at this slip of a girl. 'She has balls' thought David.

"Angel!" yelled the white guy. He spoke with a English accent. He throw something at one of the men on the car. Angel caught it and stabbed the other with it and there was dust all over the car.

David stood there in shock, he just saw this Angel guy stab someone else on his car. But there was no body left. Just a bunch of dust. Moving closer to the car, the DDA ran his finger through the dust. 'What the hell just happened?'

The guy jumped down off McNorris' car. Walking over to David, "Are you alright?" The two men looked at each other, McNorris looking up at the other man.

"Yes," said David.

Angel took a step back away from David. "He's drunk," said the vampire.

"What kind of ass are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm not drunk," said McNorris. "Well not now. What just happened? Who are you people?"

"We have to get him home," said Angel. "He most likely wont remember any of this, so we don't have too worry about it."

"No fucking way are you getting out of talking to me!" yelled McNorris. "I will call the cops!"

"Oh that is using you head," said the girl. "You're drunk and you want the cops here. Boy you are as dumb as they get."

"I've got him," said the English man. He moved toward David. Turning to face the man, David throw a punch that connected with the English man's nose. Blood burst out over the Englishman's face.

"There isn't time for this," said Angel. He changed into his game face. David back peddles away from creature and slips and hits his head on the road. "Gunn get him home, take the car with you. He will think that he wrecked it while he drove home. Cordy, you take Wesley to the hospital to get taken care of. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Gunn pulled David McNorris up onto his shoulder and loaded the man into the car. Fishing in the jockiebox, Gunn pulled out the registration for the car. Belting the drunk into the passenger seat, Gunn took off.

David woke up to the phone ringing. He leaned over and picked it up without opening his eyes. They felt like they had been taped shut. "McNorris," said the DDA.

"Sir" said Peter, McNorris assistant. "You are late for your first appointment sir."

"Fuck," said McNorris. "Push everything back and I will be there in an hour."

"Yes, sir," said Peter as he hung up the phone. David moved so he could sit up on the sofa. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet. When he did, it felt like he was ripping his eyelids off his eyeballs. He got up and headed for the bathroom. Shower, dressed and then to the office. He would send Peter out to get him some breakfast later on.

Stripping off his suit from yesterday, David stepped into the shower.

Feeling much better then he did when Peter's call, David got into one of his power suits and headed out to his car. When he reached the driveway, he stopped quick. His car had a dent on the passenger's side and the hood was smashed in. What the hell happened last night? David dropped his briefcase to the pavement. Pulling out his cell phone, he called a rental service and then called Peter. "Peter," said DDA. "I'm going to be be later then I planned. I will get in as soon as I can." David dialed the next number. He hated to use his position to get something done, but he had no other choose. "Hello Joel, this is McNorris. I need to ask you for a favor. One that I hope we can keep between the two of us."

It took Joel twenty minutes to get to McNorris' house. The DDA had coffee waiting for the cop. Joel kept waiting for the monster to come out of McNorris stomach. Nothing happened. Joel went over the car with a fine tooth comb looking for prints like McNorris wanted. None of this would be on the books. Joel found some inside the car, but they were going to be McNorris most likely. Stevens found two prints on the side panel of the car, one was badly smugged and the other were much better.

"You know McNorris you are going to owe me BIG time!" said Det. Stevens as he moved around the car.

"Yes, I know," said McNorris. "I'm glad you could come out here and do this for me. I have no idea what the hell happened to the car. I know I didn't get into an accident with it."

"Where you drinking last night?" asked Joel.

David looked over at Joel and didn't answer the question.

"Do you know what the dust is on the hood?" asked Joel.

David started to shake his head no, when a image appeared in his head. It was two men fighting on the car. One stabbing the other and the other turning to dust. "Umm," said David. "Not sure." It seemed to be a safe answer.

The look on Joel's face, told David the Det. Didn't believe the answer. "I will take it into the lab, myself and when they get back to me, I will tell you."

"Thanks, Joel," said David. He's new car arrived about the same time Joel had, going back into the house with Joel's and his cups, David finally left for work.

Joel got into his car. He sat there and watched McNorris drive away. The DDA knew more then he was telling. Joel wondered how long it would take for him to hear the whole story.

David finally arrived at work. Most of his morning was moved to other days. At least he didn't have court appears today. That would have been not fun to be late for.

He sat down and got down to business.

Peter had just dropped some lunch for David. Looking at the clock on the computer, the DDA saw that it was three PM. 'Good time for lunch, Dave,' thought McNorris.

The phone rang and David took a bite of his sandwich and picked up the cell. "McNorris" he said.

"I've got the report,"s aid Joel. "Do you want me to come over there?"

David almost chokes on the sandwich, "Yes," said the man between coughs.

"Alright," said Joel. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Alright," said David. Hanging up the phone, David looked at the clock again and started to count the minutes.

David was almost climbing the walls by the time Det Joel Stevens entered his office. David waited until Joel closed the door before speaking. "What did you find?"

"Well the dust was cremated human remains and the prints belonged to Cordelia Chase," said Joel.

David heard in he's head a voice, '_Cordy, you take Wesley to the hospital to get taken care of_.' So Cordelia was Cordy. That was a good starting point. David smiled. Now he was going to get some answers.

Joel handed David the report, looking at the address of Miss Cordelia Chase, McNorris smiled. He looked again at the address again, it was familiar to him. He wasn't sure why yet. He would look it up online to find out.

"Thanks Joel," said McNorris. "You have been a lot of help."

"Yeah just remember that when it comes time to pay back." said Joel as he left.

David typed in the address into a search engine. What he got surprised him a bit. It was interesting but strange. He would have to ask Miss Chase if she knows about it.

Leaving at five PM, David thought Cordelia Chase should be home by now. As he parked his rental, he locating the apartment and knocked on the door. It took a couple of seconds before the door opened. There stood the girl from last night. Miss Chase had a surprised look on her face to see David. 'Good,' thought McNorris. 'It's your turn to be confused.'

"Miss Cordelia Chase?" asked David.

"What do you want?" snipped Cordy.

David pulled his ID and flashed it at her, "DDA David McNorris. I wanted to talk to you about my car being wrecked and why there was cremated human remains on said car?"

"As drunk as you were last night, I'm surprised you remember any of it!" said Cordy. The door jerked out of the girls hand slammed shut in David's face. "Phantom Dennis, behave yourself."

David was surprised to hear her through the door. Cordy opened the door, "Sorry, my house mate is a bit overly protective. So you're a lawyer, well I'm very glad to meet you!" Cordy took David's hand in hers.

David smile got bigger. 'Well that could be easy,' thought David. "So what can you tell me about last night?"

"Oh why would you care about last night?" asked Cordy. "There is much more important things to talk about." Cordy gave him her best smile.

'Great' thought David. 'She is a gold digger. Well I'll play along and see if I can get any information out of her.' "So Tell me about Angel?"

Cordy gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry I'm not into Angel's, but if you want to go to church, I would love to go with you. I'd love to go anywhere with you."

"Okay if that is how you want to play it," said David. "Do you know how many people have killed themselves in this apt?"

Cordy rolled her eyes at David. "I don't really care about that, we took care of all the problems. It nearly killed me and Doyle." She left Angel's name out. She wasn't going to give up anything to this hunk of burning love...well not yet!

"Oh and what was done to stop the killings?" asked David. He couldn't wait to hear this one.

"Oh please, we exercised that ghost to hell," said Cordy. She said it with as much pride as she could muster. If it hadn't been for Angel and Doyle, that bitch would have kicked Cordy's ass and she would have died, but the ghost also made a mistake too. Thinking she could push Cordy around. NO ONE can push Cordelia Chase around.

"You exercised a ghost?" commented David. "You are crazy!"

"Not half as much as you might think," said Cordy. Looking up into David's beautiful eyes, she melted a bit. She still wasn't going to tell him about Angel. She could hold out until their third or fourth Anniversary.

"Alright, if you aren't going to talk to me about any of this seriously, then I will take things into my hands and do this differently." said David as he turned and left.

"Oh you'll be back, my love," said Cordy as she shut the door.

David got to his car and pulled out his cell phone and placed a call to the station. "This is DDA David McNorris, I want someone to follow Cordelia Chase." He gave the address to the officer. 'That will teach her to answer his question.'

"Five Baker Seven," came over the radio to Tom and Ray's police car. "Follow Cordelia Chase per the orders of DDA McNorris."

"Fuck," said Ray. "Why us?"

"Copy that," said Tom into his radio. Ray drove toward the address give. As they pulled up in front of the apartment complex, a woman came out of the apt. Tom pointed the woman out to Ray. She jumped into a car and drove away. The police car pulled out and followed her.

They followed the woman to an old hotel at 1481 Hyperion Avenue. The woman got out and locked up her car and went inside. Not long later, two men showed up. They went inside too.

Tom got on the radio and called in the location of the woman. The two cops sat out in their car until someone showed up.

Twenty minutes had passed when two cars pulled up, DDA McNorris got out of one and Det Joel Stevens got out of the other. Joel watched up to the patrol car and leaned down to Tom's open window. "You guys can get go ahead and leave," said Joel. "We wont need you."

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, McNorris and I are just going to talk to them. No need for backup."

"Alright," said Ray as he put the car in drive and left the scene.

Turning to face David, Joel threatened"You get me killed and I will haunt your ass forever!"

David slowly turned to face Joel. "As if you have to worry about that!" said David.

"You own me two now!" said Joel as the two of them headed for the front door.

"Yes I realize that Joel," said David as they started up the stairs. McNorris pushed on the doors and they swung open. Inside stood all the people David had seen last night. The one that was fighting on his car, stood in a place talking. The others were listing to him.

"Hello," said David to the group. The men and Cordelia all turned toward David and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here DDA McNorris?" demanded Cordelia.

"Following you, my dear," said David so sweetly.

"So who are the rest of you?" asked David. "You," walking toward Angel. "Are Angel." Moving toward Wesley, "You are Wesley. How is your nose?"

"Broken," said Wesley. He's nose was taped up.

"Sorry Wesley, but you shouldn't try to take a man even if he is drunk and if he is a big boxer." Said David as he moved toward Gunn. "You are Gunn. Did you like driving my car? You are good about not leaving prints, which is how we found Cordelia. She touched my car."

"Well!" said Cordy in a huff.

"Now this is my friend Det. Joel Steven from the LAPD. If you don't tell me what the hell happened last night, he is going to haul all of your sorry asses to jail."

"Do you know Det. Kate Lockley?" asked Angel.

"Yeah I know her," said Joel.

"You might want to call her and ask her to come down and see Angel," said the vampire.

Joel pulled out he's cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Kate, this is Joel Stevens. I'm down at the Hyperion Hotel..." he stopped talking and looked over at David then over at Angel. "Alright, we'll see you down here." hanging up his phone, "Kate is coming down."

It didn't take long for the blonde cop to get down to the hotel. She pushed the door in and walked down the steps to Joel. "Hey Joel," said Kate.

"Kate," said Joel. "So what can you tell me about these guys."

Kate looked at Angel. "What happened?"

"I had Angel fighting some guy last night on my car. He stabbed him and the guy turned to dust all over the hood of my car. Now these people wont tell us anything." said David to the cop.

Kate looked at Angel again. Angel smiled at Kate. She took it as it was alright to say the truth. "Angel is a 248 year old vampire. Cordelia has visions from the powers that be. Wesley is some guy from the U.K. Who knows all of this mumble jumble and Gunn is the muscle of the group."

Both Joel and David's jaws dropped to the floor. "Are you high one something, Det?" asked David.

Angel stepped forward and his face changed. Into something neither men had seen before. He stood there with a raised forehead and fangs in his mouth. "I am a vampire. I am very different from all the other vampires out there. I was cursed with a soul, so I don't go out hunting for blood. I get my blood to drink from a butcher."

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," said Wesley. "I use to be in the Watchers Council. I know my way around the books and other research things."

"Hello, you know who I am," said Cordy. "I get the visions since Doyle died. He somehow passed them off to me. So I can tell Angel who the powers that be want to be want to help."

Gunn didn't say anything or move to the cop or DDA.

"So that guy last night?" asked David.

"You know those missing kids?" said Cordy.

"The ones that have been missing for weeks?" asked Joel.

"Yes," said Angel. "They were taken by him."

"Why didn't you turn him over to the police?" asked Joel.

"You were going to take in a being that is way stronger then you, faster then you and one that would burn up in sunlight the first time you took him to court," said Wesley.

"Oh," said David. "You guys really don't like sunlight?"

"No, we don't," said Angel.

"So do you always kill your own beings?" asked Joel.

"As long as they follow the rules and don't take humans lives, we don't bother the vampires, but if they do, I will kill them." said Angel. "We also hunt down demons and others that might kill humans."

David's blue eyes got small. He looked over at Joel. The Det looked like he was having some trouble with all this bullshit.

Joel looked at Kate, "Is it true?"

"Yes," said Kate. "All of it. I had trouble believing it myself. Once you get past the shock of it all, a lot of things will make sense that happen around LA."

"Yeah," said David. "We know now, so if anything happens to us..."

Angel switch back to his normal face. "I... don't... drink... human... blood," said the vampire slowly as if speaking to a slow person. "We won't hunt you down and kill you to keep the secret." Moving across the room to a cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a sword. "This is the only weapons we have and my fangs. So if either of you die by this stuff, then you can lock us up."

"Hey," called out Gunn. "Don't give these crackers any ideas."

"Well Mr. Gunn can speak," said David. He smiled at the black man. "We are going to go now. We'll get back to you on everything." David turned and headed for the door. Joel turned to follow him.

"Just remember, Mr. DDA," said Gunn. "We also know where you live now too."

David stopped at the door and turned about around to look at Gunn. The rest of the group gave Gunn a disapproving looking. David smiled and went out the door.

"McNorris," said Joel. "Are you worried about Gunn coming after you?"

"No," commented David. "If he was going to do anything, he would have just done it. He isn't the type to lay in wait. He is a frontally assault kind of guy. He is a boxer."

getting to his rental car, David rolled down the window. He looked at Joel "Go home to your wife and son, don't worry about it."

Joel nodded his head and headed to his car.

Cordy moved over the Gunn and hit his arm. "Hey," yelled Gunn.

"Don't threatened my future husband!" yelled Cordy.

"Cordy!" said Angel.

"Well he might be," said the girl as she moved away from Gunn and toward the office part of the front desk.

David got home at a descent hour. That scared him. He looked around and wondered how the hell his life turned out like this? Oh yeah trying to not be like his old man, Jack 'Mac' McNorris. Truth be told, he was so like Jackie boy. That two timing SOB! David went over to his bar and getting a bottle of Jameson out. He reached down into the little freezer and getting some ice and dropped into a glass. Pouring the Jameson into the glass, David took a long drink and closed his eyes. Now that was much better. Moving over to the sofa, he sat down and took another drink. He had planned on having a lot more drinks tonight. He had enough booze there to drink himself into a big old hangover.

Joel went back to the office instead of home. Someone was with Kelly at home. He wasn't going to be here more then a half hour. He put into the computer Kate Lockey's cases. He started to read some of the strange stuff that come to her. It seemed to Joel that she went looking for all the odd cases. He wondered if Angel helped Kate handle those cases or if Angel got her to take those cases. He did see Angel's name a couple of times. Cordy's name and this Doyle person name too. As he went further into her cases, he found the two's name too. Hmm this could take longer then Joel thought. Looking up at the time, he decided to do the digging tomorrow. It was time to go home. Closing down the computer, Joel headed home.

Going to the Stations the next morning, David ran into Tom and Ray as he made his way into the Detective section.

"So McNorris," said Ray. "Why the hell did we follow that woman yesterday?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about," said McNorris.

"Oh I hate to think that we were working on something that wasn't part of a case!" said the patrolman.

"Why the fuck would you be following her if it wasn't for a case?" yelled McNorris. "You know Ray for someone who pledges innocents on the Vista Heights; you sure don't think much of the rest of us." David moved as quickly as away from Ray as he could. He needed to talk to Joel about last night. Ray was the least of David's worries.

When he finally made it to Joel's desk, Fearless was sitting next to his partner. 'FUCK,' thought David.

"Fearless," said McNorris. Joel looked at the DDA.

"Well hello there Mr. DDA." said the cheerful Detective. "What brings you to our happy little corner of the cosmos?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to Joel," said David and looking at the two Detectives. "So I'm going to borrow your partner for a bit."

Fearless just smiled, "Fine take him. I know he is more important then I am to you!"

"Shhhh, Fearless," said David. "You're not supposed to tell anyone!" David laughed.

Joel got up from his desk and David followed. Speaking softly, "So what is up?"

"Wondering how much checking have you been doing?" Asked David

"I've been reading Lockey's cases, if that is what you mean," said Joel. "I've come across all of those peoples names in her files."

"Okay," said David. "What else did you learn?"

"Not much," said Joel. "They have been witness or innocent bystanders"

"Innocent? My ass," said McNorris. "Well I was looking at the property records for the Hyperion Hotel. Angel is buying it. Not a lot of other stuff on them."

"Well I did find that their offices were blown up last year," said Joel. "That is about it."

"You've got any better ideas on what to try to find out about them?" asked David.

Joel turned away from David and turned back, "Maybe, but I'm not promising anything."

"Get back to me then," said David as he turned away and headed for his off.

Joel headed back to his desk. He didn't see Fearless around. Picking up his phone, he dialed a number. He knew it by heart, he should it was his family home number since three years before he was born.

"Steven's haven for all that needs it," said a woman's voice.

"Hey Penny," said Joel.

"Well how is my baby brother doing?" asked Penny.

"I'm good, can I talk to Mama?"

"She is busy at the moment," said Penny. "You want her to call you back?"

"Yeah that would be good," said Joel. "She can call me on the cell."

"Alright," said Penny. "We miss you Joel. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Pen," comments Joel. "Look I have to go, my partner just showed up."

"Alright, Joel," said Penny. "We love you and miss you."

"I know," said Joel as he hung up "You saved me from a long talk with my sister. So thanks."

"Umm Joel, when was the last time you talked to anyone at home?"

"Years," said Joel as he got up and slipped his jacket on.

"Yeah," said Fearless. "Do you want your son to act like that to you and Kelly?"

"Kelly and I aren't anything like my family," said Joel.

"Are you sure?" asked Fearless.

"Yes," said Joel. He headed for the car. Fearless shook his head and followed his partner out to the car.

Joel got in and Fearless climbed in beside him. "So where are we going?" asked Fearless.

"Lunch," said Joel.

"Not that I would complain to have lunch at 9:30 AM," said Fearless. "But being pissy at me isn't going to help with whatever is bothering you."

Joel took a long steady look at his partner. "McNorris asked a favor from me. I have no problem with it, but it's bringing up some stuff from my childhood. I haven't talked much about that to you or anyone else."

"Other then you had a mom, dad and 2 sister, you haven't said much about them," said Fearless as he put on him seatbelt.

"My Mom is a spiritualist," said Joel.

"Wait your Mama talks to ghost?" asked Fearless.

"Yes," said Joel with a sigh. "Both my sister hold **séances**."

"How many times has your family been arrested?" asked Fearless.

"Before or after I graduated from high school?" said Joel as he turned on the car and put in to a gear. "How many times I was in family court fighting to stay with the family?"

"Oh man," said Fearless. "I'm so sorry. So what does this have to do with McNorris' favor?"

Joel took a deep breath, "McNorris saw a vampire being killed on his car." Steven's waited for Fearless to freak out.

"Yeah so?" said Fearless. "I've been to Caritas and know all about vampires and demons."

"Caritas?" asked Joel. "What is that?"

"It's a karaoke bar for human and demons, vampires," said Fearless. "Anyone can go there, but no violence aloud."

Joel opened his mouth to say something and just closed it back up. He should have know that Fearless would know about this stuff. Pulling the car into a restaurant, he parked the car and got out.

Fearless followed Joel inside. "What about your dad?"

As Joel slid into a booth, "He sells snake oil."

Fearless was so surprised. No wonder why Joel became a cop. "So aren't you going to ask me how I know about this bar?"

"You aren't bar person, so how did you find it?" asked Joel as he looked at the menu.

"One of my dates took me there," said Fearless. "She thought something like that should be on my list of things to do." Fearless laughed. Getting over the sight of the green skinned guy that ran the place was a big leap of faith. Seeing the other demons took a bit. Fearless even saw a lawyer there singing. He still had put a name with the face yet, but he would. Fearless looked at the menu also.

David got to the office and got his act ready to go to Judge's chamber. He was meeting with the Judge and one of those sneaky ass lawyers from Wolfram & Hart. You couldn't trust those guys as far as you could throw them.

Ray had few good things in his life, his wife was one and the biggest of the others was trying to piss off David McNorris. Since he still hadn't cleared himself of the Vista Heights scandal. He wasn't sure how he was ever going to get out of hot water on that one, but he would some day. Driving over to the hotel that they had gone to last night,

he was going to check things out.

"Ray, why the hell are you doing this?" asked Tom.

"I don't think anything about this is on the up and up," said Ray. The cop got out of the patrol car and headed for the front door of the hotel. Turning so he was facing Tom, "McNorris is up to something, I know it."

"Ray, why must you dig at McNorris?"

"Because he is a fucking drunk and thinks his shit is better then ours." replied Ray as he pushed opened the doors. The cops didn't find anyone in the lobby. They started to look behind the front desk. They found a man sitting at a desk reading some books.

"Hey," said Tom.

The man looked up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Umm hello officers, can I help you?"

"You are?" asked Ray.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," said Wesley.

Ray and Tom were surprised by the British accent.

"So what do you do around here, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?" asked Ray.

"I run the office here," said Wesley.

"The hotel isn't open for business," said Ray. "So what are you doing?"

"We are working on getting it open for business," said the Brit.

Tom has stepped away; he wasn't going to get involved with Ray and his witch hunt.

"So Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, do you have a work visa or green card to work in this country?" asked Ray.

"I came over with a work visa, but I got a green card last year," said Wesley with pride in his voice. Since the Watcher's council had left him high and dry in America after Buffy's graduation and Faith coma, he was proud that he could pull himself together and do something without the council or his father's help. Wes was trying to be his own man. Sometimes it didn't feel like he was doing it, but other days it did.

"So if I checked on you..." said Ray.

"You will find that I'm legal," said Wesley with a smile. "So threats of Gitmo won't work on me."

"Then you are crazy, then," said Ray. "You still aren't a citizen of the US of A. Your ass could be sitting in a cell at Gitmo."

Wesley had forgotten about that. Until he was a legal citizen of USA, he could still be tossed out, Wonderful. "What is it I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Why was McNorris having Cordelia Chase followed yesterday?" asked Ray.

Wesley closed his eyes; all of this was because of DDA David McNorris. 'Bloody Hell,' thought Wesley. "I'm not sure, sir."

"So you have no idea at all why the DDA is looking into this place or her?" asked Ray.

"No sir not at all," said Wesley. "Though I've meet DDA McNorris once. There was a nice conversation and that was it." Wesley was going to have call Cordy and Gunn and warn them about the cops coming over and asking questions about McNorris.

"Five Baker Seven," said a voice over the police radio.

"Copy," said Tom.

"Two eleven in progress at 2648 Wilshire," said the police dispatcher.

"Copy," said Tom. "Come on Ray we have to go."

"Yeah," said the older cop. "We will be back." The two turned and went out the front door.

Wesley picked up the phone and dialed Cordy's number. When she answered, Wyndam-Pryce told her what just happened.

It was dark out when McNorris got ready to go home, it was normally anyway. He locked his office up and headed down to the parking garage for his rental car. He stopped short when he saw Angel leaning on the rental.

"Mr. McNorris," said the vampire. "Seems you made some enemies and they came knocking at my door today."

"Why do you say that, Angel?" asked McNorris as he laid his brief case down on the hood of the car.

"There were two officers at the hotel today an officer Hechler and Turcotte. Officer Hechler was doing all the talking."

"That fucking jerk," said McNorris. "I should have made sure it wasn't Hechler that followed Cordy that night." David moved away from the car and wanted to track down Ray and kick his fat ass. "I'm sorry that he bothered you and your people."

"We can take care of ourselves," said Angel. "So are you heading home?"

"Yeah," said David. "Going to pick up some takeout food first and then go home. I need to go over some stuff for a court date for tomorrow."

"Well then I will let you go then," said Angel. The taller man turned and started to disappear into the darkness when David called out to him.

"Hey," said David. "Why the hell are you in sunny LA? There has to be better places to be for you."

Angel smiled at McNorris, "Well there are several reasons I'm here. The biggest one is that a lot happens here in LA that you Norms don't see because you don't want to see it. Plus LA is so close to Sunnydale. I can get up there quickly."

"What the hell is in Sunnydale?" asked David.

"A girl, one of a kind," said Angel with a smile. He stepped into the darkness and David couldn't see him any more.

Getting into his car, David drove to his favorite restaurant and got food to go. Taking it home, David spread out his notes for the court case and read and ate at the same time. Some time tomorrow he would get his car back from the shop. David hoped that he wouldn't have anymore trouble with his car.

Joel Steven got home that night before his cell phone rang. As he pulled it out, he noticed it wasn't work calling him but his Mom. Opening it up, he spoke, "Hello Mama."

"How is my baby boy?" said the woman.

"Oh I'm not too bad and you?" asked Joel. He stood out side of his house. He wasn't going in until he was off the phone with his Mom.

"Well things have been good," said Mrs. Steven. "Though I miss you very much, I still haven't seen my Grandson yet. I've meet my granddaughter though."

"Listen Mama I need to ask you a strange question," said Joel.

"Honey, no question is dumb or strange," said Mrs. Steven.

"Ummm have you ever heard of 'the powers that be'?" asked Joel.

"Why yes child, I have."

"So would they want a vampire with a soul to do things for the good?" Joel hoped he didn't sound like an idiot.

"You mean Angel, don't you?"

"Yes," said Joel.

"Then yes they are having him do good to give him peace for all the years of terror he did."

"Okay," said Joel. "Thank you Mama."

"When are you coming home?" asked Mrs. Stevens.

"I don't know," said Joel. "I have to go, Mama."

Joel turned around to into the house when he was hit. He shook his head to clear it, looking around he could see Angel fighting something. It was big and orange. Joel just stared at the vampire and the orange thing go at each other. Joel getting himself up, pulled his revolver and followed the orange thing with his eyes. He was going to shoot the thing is he could.

Looking around, Joel didn't see any of his neighbors watching at the battle going on in front of his house. It surprised the detective a bit. Looking back at the battle, the demon throw a punch that sent the vampire over the car parked on the street and he hit the street. The orange thing turned toward Joel. Without thinking, Joel shot at the thing. He emptied his sig into the thing. It didn't slow the demon down in the slights bit. The thing lifted it claws and come down on the detective. Joel hit the ground in pain. He's chest was open and bleeding. Now the neighbors were coming outside, including Kelly's sister.

Joel hadn't seen Angel was knocked out into the street. Hoping that the vampire was up and after that thing, cuz Joel had no idea how to hunt the thing down.

Teresa Ortiz and her partner showed up to treat Joel. By this time Kelly had woke up and was freaking out. Teresa was having trouble keeping Joel still to be treated, he wanted to get up and go to Kelly. Andrea Little showed up about the same time as Fearless did. He took Kelly and the rest of the Stevens family inside the house. Teresa was able to get Joel strapped down and off to the hospital.

When Joel woke up, he found Angel and David McNorris in his hospital room.

"How are you doing Joel?" asked David.

Joel was having a bit of trouble keeping David and the vampire in focus. "Okay I guess. What the hell was that thing?"

"It was a bostuck demon," said Angel. "They don't like to be shot. No sense of humor at all."

"Did you kill it?" asked Joel.

"Yeah it's dead. You have to cut them into little pieces and spread the piece out or it will put itself back together."

"Good to know," said Joel. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Good idea, Joel," said David. The two men leave the room. Turning to Angel, "Thanks for saving him."

Angel laughed, "He was ready to kill himself if he had known what to do. Now you know we do only swords, battle axes and cross bows."

"So are guy legal?" asked David.

"We don't much clientele that wants us to snoop on their husband, David."

"I'm going to get you the stuff to be a legal P.I. So no one can bite you in the ass with the city or the state." said David.

"You don't have to do that," said Angel as the two men got into the elevator.

David raised his eye brow at the vampire. Angel just smiled.


End file.
